Forgotten Love
by Shen's General
Summary: "Love is not lost, sure it can be forgotten for twenty years, but it is never lost..." As a Valentine's Day gift for you all, I present to you a missing scene from Master Crane's story, 'Forgotten Hope', featuring the very first lemon of Crane and Mei Ling. Rated M for reasons undisclosed.


**Kung Fu Panda**

**'****_Forgotten Love_****'**

**by Shen's General**

**A/N: Hey there, fellow readers! I know some of you are still expecting an update to Between Brothers, and I am really ****_really _****REALLY sorry about how long it's taking, but please understand, I want to end that story off good, and not cheaply. However, to sate your reading buds, I had decided to write this fic up as I promised Master Crane. This fic in question is actually to fill in a missing scene from chapter 26 within ****_Forgotten Hope_****, namely the heavily romantic scene between Crane and Mei Ling. So, in case you hadn't figured, this will be a M-Rated oneshot, which is kind of a touchy subject on this site or as I read, and it will be my first M-Rated fic as well, as it will include a lemon of my favorite couple, Crane and Mei Ling, which is also a first for me. So, all I ask is not to be so critical and such. So without further ado, let the possibly very first CranexMei Ling lemon oneshot fic commence! Consider this to be your HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY GIFT from me to YOU!**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda or it's characters...or I would have Crane and Mei Ling together, as well as Po and Tigress, and SHEN WOULD BE F***ING ALIVE, GOD DAMN IT! (Not that he isn't already...I have my hopes).**

**I also do not own Forgotten Hope, for Master Crane owns and deserve that right.**

**It is also heavily recommended that you read that abovementioned story so you can understand what the flying (BLEEP!) is going on.**

* * *

Forgotten Love

"Yes, I...I do love you...Crane."

Crane's eyes widened as he heard those very words come out of the mountain cat that he had a crush on for over twenty years, ever since he was first accepted into the Lee Dai Academy...no, ever since she first took note of him that night and urged him to try out for the academy...no, ever since he first laid his eyes on her when he first became the janitor at the academy...

For twenty years, he had wanted to confess his love for her, to say 'I love you', but a pair of the greatest obstacles had always stood in his path, preventing him from saying those three little words...life...and himself. Despite having grown in confidence since that day he was accepted into the academy, it could never give him the courage he needed to confess to her, and it only made him hate himself even more for not being able to do so for so long, especially when life, working in tandem, bestowed him with a chance to become a student of the famous Jade Palace and one of the prestigious Furious Five, which would seem like a excellent opportunity to happen upon a lucky individual, but to him, it was ought to be one of the greatest punch in the guts that it could ever deliver, for it was that decision that separated them for those two long decades. At first, Crane did not thought that much into it, for his mind was more focused on continuing his career as a kung fu master, and even when that became less of a priority, there came Po, coming down in a raining ball of fire (as he recalled it), which took his mind off of that regret for a while...but the Dragon Warrior's influence only went so far, as that regret began to worm it's way into Crane's heart and soul, creating a meager presence nearly unnoticeable...at least till the events that occurred in Gongmen City two years later...

To hear those words were the best thing that could have every happen to the avian, as a new feeling began to replace that of the one he been having all month since he first found Shen. That said feeling turmoil within Crane's mind, heart, and soul for the past month, as he was losing his friends, his own master had lost faith in him, everything that he had once knew seemed to be crumbling all around him, all because he saved the life of a genocidal peacock that would have conquered China and had nearly killed them (especially Po). Of course, he held no hate to his fellow avian, either because he knew that in the end it was the right thing to do...or maybe it was something else, he did not know...but what Mei Ling say to him made all that feeling of doubt, regret, and shame vanish...and soon, it was replaced with the heavy beating of his heart, thumping as the mountain cat looked at him with those eyes that would just make him melt, anticipating what he would say next...

"_This is it._" The black and white bird thought to himself, for what he was about to say next would finally lift the weight that his heart had been bearing those twenty long years. It simply didn't help that his heart was beating at such rapidity that it could possibly burst out his chest...but he persevere...

"I love you too...Mei." Crane confessed, in words so small that it seemed like it would yield no major impact, but the truth of it was that upon the utter of those three words, as he had hoped, all the anxiety and fear instantly faded from his heart, the longest regret that he had ever heard in his life was now gone, for how long he didn't know, nor care...for now all he could do was focused on the one he truly cherished, namely the mountain cat in front of him.

Then he realized that as soon as he did say that, his face began to close in towards Mei Ling's, but oddly enough, he had anticipated this, as he began to adjust his head, because surely, you must admit, a bird such as Crane and a mammal such as Mei Ling, one would wonder how they would pull off one of the strongest signs of affection and love...but nonetheless, in response to the master of the Crane style's action, Mei Ling inclined her head as well. In order to allow further access, Crane spread his beak even wider as their mouths grew closer and closer...until at long last, they connected, thus resulting in such a wondrous cataclysmic surge throughout both participants' bodies.

Crane had waited many years for something such as this to happen, to finally rid himself of the awful regret that plagued him for many years and finally have what many others had sought. This kiss...this moment...words could not even come close to describing how it felt...even a smart and rational bird such as himself could not begin to tell how he nor Mei Ling was feeling right now...all he could say for certain though, was that he had never felt such happiness before this very moment...and he felt that it was going to be better in a matter of seconds...

(**Okay, everyone, this is where we start escalating (or descending, give or take) to the M-rated territory, which is kinda of a first for me, as I only read M-rated stories before...so you CranexMei Ling fans out there, Master Crane and Charlie B. Barkin included, bon appetit...**)

The very first kiss shared by both of them started innocently enough, as they both stood there, in each other's embraces, the avian's wings wrapped around her, and the mountain cat leaning inwards towards him, their lips/beak locked together. This moment could have gone for a while, had not their lungs betray them, as the two finally parted, letting out heavy pants in order to recover the lost oxygen…

"Wow…that was…that was…" Mei Ling tried to word between pants.

"Amazing?" Crane suggested.

She nodded, "Trust me, Jien, 'amazing' did not come even close to that."

The monochrome bird blushed a little, "I know…I only wished the moment lasted longer…"

"Who said that it was over?" Mei Ling asked, a mischievous grin growing on her face, confusing and scaring Crane a little (but at the same time, exciting him), "The night is still young and it will be hours before anyone wakes up…"

"What are you getting at?" Crane asked.

"Simple…it is just the two of us here, alone, no one to disturb us…" Mei Ling whispered as she nuzzled Crane's neck, making him slightly nervous…

"Uh…sorry, I don't think I follow…"

"Well, maybe this will give you an idea." Mei Ling said in a silky voice, and before Crane could reply, she kissed him once more, but unlike the first kiss, it was a lot more passionate, as the cat's tongue snaked inside the bird's beak, intertwining with his own appendage, enticing a moan from both of them. Mei Ling pulled away from the bird after a minute of that kiss, as she then asked, with a seductive smirk, "Do you now understand?"

Panting from the last kiss, all Crane could do was widen his eyes in surprise at the subtle yet pretty obvious hint she was dropping, hitting him like a lighting bolt. "Wait, you…you want to…" He stammered, trying to say the word.

The mountain cat softly chuckled, "Yes, Jien, I want you…to mate with me…"

This immediately sent Crane's mind into a spiral, as he was hyperventilating within his thoughts, "_Oh gods, s-she want to m-mate with me?_"

Mating was a thought that rarely came cross the master's mind, as he considered himself to be too…dorky to even catch a glance from a fellow female bird. Of course in his teenage years, there were a few times that he…_pleased_ himself, but that was it. What his crush was asking of him however was something on a completely different scale. His heart was suddenly thumping once more, and here he thought that dream with him and Shen was frightening (**see ch 16 of Forgotten Hope to see what I'm talking about**).

"_Oh gods, I'm not ready for this, for crying out loud, I just professed my love for her a few minutes ago, and now she wants me to…I can't do this, I can't do this!_" Crane fearfully thought, his usually rational mind sputtering uncontrollably as it attempted to think of a good response to that request...but obviously, even the most brilliant of minds fail when it comes to special situations such as this.

Mei Ling took note of Crane's flabbergasted expression, and couldn't help but give another soft chuckle. She always found him to be cute when he is flustered, heck, that was one of the things that she loved about him back when they first met. In fact, she knew that he would react this way when she made that request, but it did not affect her resolve, for she then said, "Come on, Jien, it's not like I am asking you to kill a guy."

Crane's nervousness only increased even further, how could she be calm enough to crack a joke after asking him to do..._that_ to her? He had no idea whether she was kidding around with him as some part of a cruel joke or trying to calm his nerves, he did not know. All he could say, trying to recover from his shock, was this: "Mei, I...I don't know...it's just that I never..."

"Neither have I." Mei Ling shrugged, as she closed her face into his, "That what will make it even more special..."

Unfortunately, the bird's anxiety continue to grow worse, for he turn his head away from her in shame, "I can't...it just...I don't know if I...if I would be..."

The mountain cat let out a sigh, even after these twenty years, her friend still lacked confidence. It seems that she would have to take action if she were going to snap her love out of this...

"Very well, then...it looks like you forced my hand..." The cat said in an authoritative voice...as she then lightly pushed the avian against a nearby wall, and before the bird could get a word in, she begun to unravel her special scarf that she always kept around her neck, and tossing it off to the side.

"Uh, Mei Ling, what are you doing?" Crane asked, eyeing the scarf for a brief moment before returning to face her.

"Well, it is a bit hard to mate if we have all these clothes on, don't you think?" Mei Ling purred.

The bird's eyes bulged at the sentence as he started hyperventilating a little, "What?! Mei, please, I don't think I'm ready! I-"

Mei Ling immediately shushed him by pincing his beak shut with two of her fingers, "Sure you are, Jien...all you need is a bit of confidence and a lot of convincing...now please keep quiet and let me take care of you..."

Crane was about to object, but before he could do so, the mountain cat then grabbed the hem of her green tunic and pull it over her head and toss it off to the side, immediately astonishing the bird, for it revealed her simple turquoise sash brassiere as well as most of her well-curved upper body. The crane wanted to object, but a part of him wanted to continue, for he had never once saw Mei Ling this way...needless to say, if he wasn't blushing now, he would be right now.

The cat smirked, knowing her tactics were working on the avian as she asked, "Like what you see?"

"_Yes..._" Both Crane's rational and irrational mind said at once. The avian gave a nod, as he was unable to speak.

"Well, it's get better..." Mei Ling smiled as she then kissed the bird once more, but this time, Crane was more prepared, as their tongues began a fight for dominance, he tangling his tongue with hers, while she explored the inside of her love's beak attentively. While the two's face were locked with each others, one of the feline's hand reached up to the waterfowl's straw hat, the one she had given to him before he had left to become a student at the Jade Palace, and had also broken and fixed recently (**see ch 16 and 17 for explanation**), and with a simple flick, the hat was soon tossed aside, coincidentally and ironically landing near her scarf, and then returning her paws as she slightly stroke Crane's neck and chest as she continue her hungry kiss. Crane on the other hand, was escalating to near-Nirvana, as he embraced her once more, crooning his neck so he could summon his oral snake deeper into the female's maw while allowing more access for her. His wings began rubbing up and down along the cat's spine, making slow yet delicate circular motions as they did so, prompting the female to let out a moan into Crane's beak as she pulled away, a bit of their saliva connecting, panting, "Jien...what are you doing?"

"Giving you a massage...I do owe you one since...well you know..." Crane explained while panting as well, unhappily remembering how bad that moment went (**ch 18**).

"Oh..." Mei Ling blushed, as the avian was still continuing his actions on her back, "Well, it's safe to say that you are doing a good job...but you think you should get my neck...using your beak?" She added with a seductive smirk.

The bird let out a short chuckle in return, as he then started planting kisses on her neck as per her request, only to be rewarded with even more moans as the mountain cat slightly clawed into his back, her arousal becoming even more apparent. Unbeknownst to the cat, Crane's wings snaked up her back to the knot that held her upper undergarment in place, as he attempts to unravel it, but whether it was that it was wound too tight or his lack of concentration, budging that knot was like trying to find the combination to a safe or something to that effect (**This is a shoutout to that one episode in That's 70s Show**).

"Cr-Crane...what's wrong?" Mei Ling asked, feeling his wings rubbed against her sides.

"S-sorry, I-I can't seem to untie the knot of your brassiere..." Crane apologized, before realizing what he just said, causing him to flush red once more.

However, the feline merely smiled, "Oh, look likes someone is eager...here, let me take care of that..." With that, she took a few steps back, as she then reached behind to undo the knot (messed-up due to the bird's fumbling), and with one fluid motion, her sash bra was thrown aside, revealing her beautiful chest to the male in front of her, causing the bird to stiffen up once more, for as repeated many times before, he had never really been this far with a female...and his shyness got worse, as she purred in a very seductive voice, "Like I said, it gets much better..." as she then undid the belt that was around her pants, prompting it to drop down, revealing the lower half of her undergarments (a turquoise sash as well), but she continued onwards by undoing the knot on it, and with a slow unravel, she finally threw aside the last piece of clothing she had, fully exposing her complete beauty to Crane. The only reaction that could come from the bird, as her natural beauty stupefied him, was his beak dropping.

Mei Ling gave one of her most sweetest smiles, as she placed one paw on her hip, "How do I look?"

Crane was dumbfounded, never in his life had he seen anyone or anything as beautiful as her. Her beauty easily surpassed every single painting, every single gem, heck, she was more beautiful than the place where their act of great love was taking place. He could easily tell that the past twenty years since he had last saw her had been excellent to her, as her curves were all in the right place, from her face to her tail. It was perfection like this that one would think didn't exist, only in one's head...but to Crane, it was all _real_...gulping a little, the bird merely whispered, "Like a painting made by the gods themselves..."

The feline gave a blush, "Oh, Jien, you always seem to say the sweetest things..." as she then approached her love in a seductive matter, hips swaying with each step, causing the bird to quiver in total anticipation, as she placed a paw on his chest and another on the hem of the bird's pants. They then connected their lips once more, their slimy snakes lunging at each others like their literal counterparts, competing in their own version of a spar, and while the two lovers fought for dominance, the cat lowered the avian's pants, and as soon as it got down to his skinny legs, the bird took it from there by merely stepping out of them...but unfortunately, his foot got caught while trying to do so, leading both of them to fall backwards with a thud...

"Ow..." Crane quietly groaned, rubbing his back gingerly before remembering he had a beautiful un-clothed female atop of him, who in turn was naked as well.

"Are you okay, Jien?" Mei Ling asked, hoping that she hadn't inadvertently hurt him before they were about to perform their first ultimate act of love together.

"Yeah..." The avian answered, giving a pained smile of reassurance to her...however, another thought crossed his mind as he did, for it prompted him to ask, "Uh, Mei? How exactly are we going to do this? Because last I checked...I am a bird and you're..." He didn't dare finish that sentence due to how it would ruin the mood.

Mei Ling frowned as she then stole a glance at where their genitals were almost touching. Unlike her male counterparts, a male bird doesn't have a penis, instead, they had a cloaca, and unlike mammals, everything that goes through a bird comes out that way, be it feces or semen, and unfortunately, it was not designed to stimulate anything other than a female avian's cloaca, as the gods who had created them probably not counted on two very different species to mate, sure, many members of the canine and vixens families had mated before, but a crane and a mountain cat? It is a pairing such as this that brings such an incompatibility to a whole new level...

However, she just gave a sigh as she then looked into his eyes, "Heh, I guess the gods didn't count on us falling in love, did they?"

"I guess they didn't..." The crane agreed half-heartedly, a bit disappointed that this would bring an end to their session.

But Mei Ling had other ideas, as she continued with a sly smirk, "Oh well, I guess we will have to..._wing _it." Stifling down a laugh at her own pun, she slithered down his body...

"What are you-ohsweetmercy!" Crane immediately cawed out loud, as suddenly, Mei Ling gave his cloaca one long lick, nearly causing his hips to buck had not the mountain cat pinned him down.

"You liked that?" The cat asked in a sultry voice.

Crane nodded, heart beating faster, "Y-yes...please do that again..."

"As you wish, Huang..." Mei Ling smiled, as she licked his private opening again, prompting another moan from the bird, but instead of stopping, the female flicked her tongue along his genitals, alternating between swift taps along the side of his opening and slow and deliberate drags around his orifice, all the while slipping her gustatory organ deeper into him, driving the bird into a fit, his body spazzing from such actions. Not once had he ever felt this way, especially when he did it by himself, and he enjoyed every single moment of it. After a few more quivers of the feline's tongue, a feeling began to stir in the bird's body, that felt somewhat familiar yet completely different in it's own rights.

"Mei...I...I..." Crane tried to warn her, but with one last long lick of her tongue, the male let out a loud caw as his genitals unload a few jets of his own seed, some of it spraying onto his love's face, some of it over the upper part of her breasts, and the rest of it into her open mouth, nearly catching the female by surprise. Immediately flustered, all the avian could say, exhausted from the afterglow of his orgasm, "S-sorry, I g-guess I s-should had warned you be-beforehand..."

"No, it's fine..." The mountain cat replied, licking the fluid around her mouth, "I actually liked the flavor...a bit salty, but sweet none the less..."

"Oh good...now I won't feel bad when I do THIS!" Crane said, as he quickly flipped Mei Ling off of him, as their positions reversed, the bird quickly pinning her, leaving the female both surprised and really aroused by his assertiveness. Then the avian gave her yet another passionate kiss, becoming even more passionate as Crane ran his wings delicately down the feline's sides, and she mirroring his actions, her tail flailing as the euphoria of possibility their strongest kiss was affecting her in more ways than one. As soon as they parted once more, the bird started pecking and kissing around her face, cleaning up bit of his semen that remained on her face as well on the upper parts of her chest, licking the fluids off of them attentively, nearly touching her nips as he did so.

As he did this, he couldn't help but agreed with Mei Ling as he got a taste of his own fluids, for he thought, "_Eh, she's right, it is salty yet sweet...not a bad mix...I wonder what Shen's would-_" Crane mentally slapped himself before finishing that thought, "_What are you thinking, Huang?! You have the girl of your dreams offering her body to you and you are off thinking of him?! He does not matter! What does matter is pleasuring the one you had loved for twenty years, not the one who tried to blow you up with a cannon, gods damn it! Now...let's do this thing!_"

With that last thought processed, Crane stopped with his oral assault on her lover's face and upper chest, as he then positioned himself over her, looking at her with eyes that acknowledged what it was he was about to do next, as Mei Ling looked at him with anticipation and excitement. Indeed, this was the moment that would forever change everything (if the oral stimulation and their french kissing hadn't done so yet), the moment they go from being friends to lovers to potentially mates...although it would be overstepping the line to say that, but who knows...all that mattered now was two of them were in love...and as one would say, love conquers all obstacles...

With one last exhale from the male and a nod, he gingerly placed his cloaca against Mei Ling's womanhood, which had moistened from the arousal of Crane's sexual stimulating her, causing a surge through both of them, prompting a moan from both of them, as he then began rubbing his genitals against her, causing a bigger spark of reactions as the feline let out another moan in response to Crane's action. Fortunately, despite how incompatible their organs may be, it proved to be much more effective, for a male's cloaca doesn't penetrate a female mammal's womanhood as deep as their male counterpart, meaning they wouldn't be able to pierce the hymen within (thus sparing her the pain), and another plus would be that unlike the mammals, namely male mountain cats, the bird had no barbs on his genitals, meaning the kung fu master was practically incapable of hurting his love in their bout of love-making. That in mind, Crane, after a few seconds of grinding his and Mei Ling's organs together, finally slipping into her...

"Oh...oh, Crane..." Mei Ling moaned, feeling his womanhood being filled slightly by the male's cloaca, drenched with her own sweat from all their love-making, as well as the male atop her, beads dropping from him as he then thrust once more, enticing more moans from the both of them, both of their sacred (or once was sacred) regions aching with a blissful sensation. They exchanged one more wet kiss as the avian continued, thrusting even more, a bit of fluids seeping out of both of them to act as lubrication, making the entry and re-entry of the male's organ much more smoother. The movements started off slow and deliberate, but with each thrust, it accelerated and became more rhythmic, the pleasure becoming so much that Mei Ling clenched her eyes shut as she grasped onto her love's back with her claws hard enough to the point where it nearly drew blood. Normally, Crane would had felt it, but the feeling he had was so great, in comparison to the abovementioned feeling that loomed over him for the past month, that adrenaline did it's bidding and nullified it.

"Oh gods...Huang...Huang...please don't...don't stop..." The female tried to command, but her heavy breathing made it no more than a bunch of heavy pants, for the strong scent of mating, nearly matching that of pheromones produced during mating seasons, invaded her nostrils, making her want even more. Fortunately, her cries of ecstasy were driving Crane to even pleasure her even more, as the smell affected him as well, making him try to thrust even harder, if that was even possible, while Mei Ling, wanting even more of him, began bucking upwards to meet those thrusts, as they connected over and over and over...the sensation they both felt...indescribable.

"Beautiful...so...beautiful..." The male panted, unable to formulate the most simplest of sentences, his beak slightly open and his tongue dangling a bit, as all of their love-making was starting to take it's toll on him, sweat running down his long neck and wings as well a few dripping onto his love. Although he didn't like to admit it, he wasn't built to withstand prolonged bouts of physical activities, especially ones as extraneous as mating, and it wouldn't be long before he collapsed out of exhaustion.

Fortunately, his goal was within his reach as a familiar feeling began to stir within both the crane and the mountain cat, the pre-ejaculatory fluids leaking from the male, and the sensation grew more and more, and it would be a matter of seconds before something gave…and that something was Mei Ling, as she, unable to bear such pleasure any longer, finally let go of the avian's back and pulled his face to hers, engaging in yet another hungry kiss.

Her orgasm hit her like a lightning bolt, as fluids rushed out of her like a dam bursting with water. All she could do was cry into her lover's beak as her own essence rushed out of her, prompting Crane to double his efforts as he wrapped his wings around her back and continued his thrusting, ignoring the liquid that dampened their nether-regions, all the while their tongues intertwining in a very heated kiss. It was only a few seconds after when Mei Ling came that Crane's body began to tremble violently, and like a arrow of an archer, his second orgasm came through, as jets of his own hot seed shot into his love's womanhood, hoping to implant the egg they would find…but given how impossible it was for a crane and a mountain cat to breed, their mission would all be in vain…but that did not matter to our two lovebirds, for pregnancy was the last thing on either of their minds. Crane let out a loud 'KA-KAW!' soon as his proverbial gates opened up, continuing to brace his beloved as his seeds continue to pour into her.

(**You are now leaving the lemon portion of this oneshot.**)

Eventually, his ejaculation finally ceased, as it became silence, no sounds except the panting of the two lovers, as Crane rolled off of Mei Ling and to her side, both their chest heaving from their passionate act, trying to catch their breath. It was safe to say that their mating session left both of them spent, as they were both drenched in sweat, and their lower regions covered in both their fluids...the feline was the first to speak, as she said without turning to face him, "My...gods...that was...that was..."

"I know..." Crane answered, himself amazed by what they just done, "Never in my life...had anything...or anyone...made felt...this way..."

Mei Ling chuckled, as she then inched up closer to her lover, cuddling up to him, "The feeling's...likewise..."

Crane gave a gentle smile as he nuzzled her cheek with his beak, "I love you...Mei..."

The feline returned with a loving smile of her own, "I love you..." She let out a yawn, her eyes growing heavy with exhaustion, "...too..." as she then drifted off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams..." The avian cooed, as he gingerly placed his right wing over her to serve as a makeshift blanket. He gave one last smile as tiredness consumed his being as well, and with one small peck on her cheek before joining her in the lands of dreams...

Tonight was easily one of the greatest nights of both their lives, for not only they confessed their love for each other, they went on to show that love to each other the best way possible...Crane himself wished that this wonderful moment they had would never end...but alas, they would have to wake up a few hours later, get themselves cleaned up and dressed, and return to the Jade Palace before Shifu noticed that they were not in their rooms, and continue their relationship in secret...but that could wait...now, all the avian wanted to do was rest with his beloved in his wings...in light of all that had went through his head over the past month, he was eternally grateful for this night, as it gave him the thing he desperately needed...hope...maybe this wondrous act they performed tonight was a sign that maybe things were starting to look up...for Shen, Mei Ling, and namely his sake...he sured hope so...

* * *

**A/N: [Whistles] Man...not bad if I do say so myself. Feel free to bask in the irony of the last few sentences, given how the latest chapters of Forgotten Hope had played out. It is safe to say that this lemon had proved to be tricky for me, as I had to draw inspiration from many other lemons I had read, namely ones from YamiMarik1994 and Rapture At Sea, and it didn't help that I was doing a lemon between a bird and a mammal, given how they have completely incompatible reproductive organs. But I persevere, as it was done before with a Skipper and Marlene lemon in Penguins of Madagascar (although it wasn't the best written lemon). Hopefully I had not overdone it on the lemon, but did just enough to satisfy some of ye. I would like to dedicate this piece of work though to my dear friend Master Crane, who had inspired me to make an account and bring to you Between Brothers (which I will be trying to finish...hopefully before the end of February), as well as Charlie B. Barkin, who had been off and on for a while. I pray that this will sate all of your imaginations as to what transpired in chapter 26, and that next 31 chapters of Forgotten Hope comes smoothly for Master Crane. Now to end the very first lemon fic of Crane and Mei Ling with this quote from the summary...**

_"Love is not lost, sure it can be forgotten for twenty years, but it is never lost..."_

**READ AND REVIEW! And may your Valentine's Day be grand, especially for those who have no plans.**

_**Also, anyone who can make a cover for this fanfic, I would appreciate it if you do.**_


End file.
